I Promise
by feesha724
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating for four months and Ron wants to show her exactly how much he loves her. COMPLETE!


_**I Promise**_

_**By Felicia** (feesha724)_

_**Topic:** In Hogwarts/the School Years_

**_Rated PG-13_**

_**Summary:** Ron and Hermione have been dating for four months and Ron wants to show her exactly how much he loves her._

_**Stuff You Need To Know:** The trio are in the spring of their 6th year and HBP never happened. Also, italics are someone's thoughts, as it is in many other stories._

_**Notes:** I wrote this story for a Romione fan fiction competition we organized on harrypotter-boards . com and I decided to post it here to get some feedback from you guys, so please if you like my story leave me a comment and let me know what you liked or what you think I need to work on! Hope you enjoy and thanks in advance for reading and reviewing!_

------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a quiet affair. For some reason that Hermione could not grasp, both Harry and Ron were completely silent and had been since the night before.

"Hey," Hermione whispered while slightly elbowing Ron to get his attention. He finished off the food that was in his mouth and looked at her.

"What, 'Mione?" he asked softly.

"Oh, nothing…why are you so quiet this morning?"

"I'm not, 'Mione...hey, do you want to come to the lake with me later?" he said as he reached over to grasp her hand.

"Sure, Ron, but you know you really should get that essay done for Snape."

"Who cares how to tell the difference between a bruise-healing paste and a burn-healing paste? I'd rather spend my time with you," he said as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Well, how can I resist that offer?" They both smiled at each other and continued eating. Harry, however, suddenly lost his appetite. He dropped his fork and looked up at them. Feeling someone staring, they looked up at him.

"What, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You two are sickening," he stated simply.

"Don't be jealous, mate," Ron said.

"Why would I be jealous, Ron," Harry started, a small smirk growing on his face, "when I have Ginny all to myself?"

Ron turned pink as he said, "Harry, we agreed…you don't talk about your _relationship_ with Ginny to me!"

"But that's if you and Hermione aren't all lovey-dovey in front of me…so I get payback! And you two made me lose my appetite, so I'm gonna go find Ginny and, uh, see what we can accomplish…" Harry smiled as he began to get up.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed, shocked at what Harry had said and frankly, ready to kill him.

"Our homework, Ron…calm down," Harry smirked again and walked out of the Great Hall, very pleased with himself.

"Harry's been hanging around Fred and George _way_ too much! I'm gonna kill him later."

"Ronald, calm down before people start staring."

"How much do you think they'll stare if I do this?" Ron asked playfully as he pulled Hermione's head to his and kissed her deeply and passionately. At first Hermione kissed him back, but after a few seconds she pulled away.

"Ronald!" she shrieked as she hit him playfully on the arm. "We can't do this in public, especially where everyone's eating!"

"Ok, then how about we do it in the common room?"

"Ron, you have such a one-track mind."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Later…right after you finish your Potions essay," Hermione bargained, knowing the one way she'd get him to do homework on a Saturday.

"That's not fair! Come on, 'Mione," Ron pleaded, giving her a puppy-dog pout.

She found it hard to resist, but somehow she found the willpower. "Nope, that's not going to work this time, Ron. Do your essay and then you can have a fun Saturday."

"Fine, but it better be a _really_ fun Saturday," Ron said as he got up from the table and held his hand out for Hermione to help her up."

Hermione rolled her eyes, grasped Ron's hand, and got up. They walked hand-in-hand out of the Great Hall in silence until none other than Draco Malfoy and his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stepped in front of them.

"Ahh, lookie what we have here…"

"Malfoy, I suggest you shut up _now _before you say something you'll regret," Ron warned.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley…what could you possibly mean by that?" Draco asked in mock innocence. "I just wanted to ask when the wedding is."

"Tomorrow, Malfoy, wanna come?" Hermione answered sarcastically.

"Oh, Granger, why so bitter? Finally realized how disgusting you Mudbloods are?"

Ron had had enough…this was supposed to be a special day and he wasn't going to let Malfoy ruin it. He dropped Hermione's hand and stepped forward getting right into Draco's face.

"Draco Malfoy, I swear if you don't shut up and keep walking, I'm going to rearrange your face so it's as ugly as your mother's," he spat out in a hoarse and venomous tone.

Draco looked positively shocked and was utterly speechless. When he finally found his voice, Professor McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," she said while looking at Ron and Hermione. She turned around and saw the three Slytherins and said, "Ahh, I trust you all are getting along without any troubles. Am I correct?"

"Absolutely, Professor," Draco assured her. After she left, he turned to Ron and spat out, "You better watch yourself, Weasley. No one talks to me like that and gets away with it. You're just lucky McGonagall came to save your arse. Come on Crabbe, Goyle."

"Oh, yeah, Malfoy, I'm shaking from fear," Ron said sarcastically to the retreating Slytherins.

Ron walked back to Hermione and took her hand again. She smiled appreciatively at him and they continued they're journey to the Gryffindor Common Room in peace.

"Aconite," Ron said as he and Hermione reached the portrait of the Fad Lady. She opened up and they walked inside.

"I'm going to go do some Transfiguration homework while you finish your essay."

"You're actually sticking to that?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, Ron, I am. Did you actually think I was going to collapse onto the couch for a snogging session the second we got up here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, uh…yeah…yeah, sort of…" Ron answered awkwardly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, began walking the steps, and said, "Ron, just do your essay."

Ron, not happy that he was stuck inside doing homework on a beautiful Saturday, sat down and began to do his essay. Realizing he had no books, parchment, or quills, he got up to fetch them from his room. While rummaging for his school stuff, he came across a small, black, velvet box. _Nope, that's for later_ he thought while continuing to look. After finding his school supplies, he went back down to the common room to start his essay.

While trying to finish his essay, Ron couldn't help getting distracted. After all, he was supposed to write 15 inches for Snape…it was hardly exciting. Besides the extremely long and boring essay he was supposed to write, he had much more important things on his mind and he kept going back to that day in Hogsmeade…

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey, Harry, you don't have anyone to meet do you?" Ron asked after Ginny and Hermione left to go shopping with Luna._

"_No, I don't think so, mate. Why? What's up?" Harry replied._

"_Well, uh, here, come with me," Ron said, beginning to walk._

"_Uh, well, uh…okay," Harry muttered himself while following Ron, obviously very confused._

_Harry followed Ron for the length of a few stores before he decided to ask, "Ron, where are we going? We've already passed the Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, and Honeydukes. Where else could you possibly want to go?"_

"_You'll see," was all Ron replied with._

_After passing a few more stores, Ron stopped so abruptly Harry almost ran into him. Ron walked into the store he stopped in front of and Harry followed. He tried to see which store they were entering, but the sign above the door had been so faded all he could make out were the partial words "Jewe op"_

"_Ron, what store is this?" Harry tried to ask, but Ron was preoccupied with talking to the shop keeper and looking in through a glass counter. Harry walked up behind Ron and saw that under the glass were necklaces, bracelets, rings, and other various types of jewelry. _Oh, that's what the sign said…"Jewelry Shop" _Harry thought._

"_Ron, what exactly are you buying here?" Harry asked his friend who was totally oblivious that Harry was even there._

"_Huh? What? Oh, well, it's between these three," He said, gesturing toward three open black velvet boxes each containing different styles of gold rings._

"_Um, Ron? Are you going to propose to Hermione?" Harry ventured uncertainly. "You've only been together for four months, mate."_

"_Of course I'm not proposing, you git!"_

"_Oh, good! I mean you can be pretty thick sometimes, but I never thought you'd be one to propose at your age. Wait, then what are the rings for?"_

"_Well, one of them is going to be a promise ring for her and a promise ring for me. Basically it's just swearing our love for each other and promising that we'll stay together and happy. The way I see it, as long as we wear these rings, we'll be reminded exactly of how much we care for each other, even when we argue and ignore each other," Ron explained._

_Harry was absolutely speechless as he took in everything Ron had told him._

"_Wow, Ron…I, uh…I never knew you to be so…what's the word? Caring? Thoughtful? Whipped?"_

"_Ha ha, Harry…this is serious."_

"_I am being serious, Ron…but can we hurry it along, because you being serious kind of scares me a little."_

"_Ok, well, which one of these do you like the best? I really like this one for her," he said, pointing to a simple gold ring with a small blue sapphire shaped as a heart in the middle of two smaller circular diamonds. "I really think it suits her: it's simple yet classy and I heard that in the muggle world that there are these things called birthstones for the month someone was born in. I had dad check around and found out that a sapphire is Hermione's birthstone. Which one do you like, though?"_

_Again, Harry was shocked by the thought that Ron had put into this purchase._

"_Actually, you know what? I think that sounds perfect for Hermione. Which one are you getting for yourself?"_

"_Oh, I already have mine back in my trunk. It's just a simple gold band…I'm not the important one here."_

"_Well, I think you've made your decision, but Ron, rings are really expensive, especially solid gold and real sapphire."_

"_I know…it took me months to save up for it, but she's worth it."_

"_Wait, months? How many months? You haven't been together for very long, Ron."_

"_I know, but I've loved her for years, Harry…just because we just started going out doesn't mean that I don't know how I feel about her," Ron said to Harry, then turned to the shopkeeper, pointed at the ring he had decided on and said, "I'd like that one please; she'll love it. Oh, and can I get it engraved, too?"_

_(End of Flashback)_

Hermione walked down the stairs as Ron was finishing his reminiscence and cleared her throat from the bottom of the stairs. Ron turned around, smiled, and got up to walk over to her. When he got to her, he scooped her in his arms and twirled her around, then leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away, though, and restated their agreement.

"Not so fast, Mr. Weasley…have you finished your essay, yet?"

"Er…for the most part…"

"Ah, well maybe you should get the last bit finished…because If you don't, you get none of this," Hermione said before she kissed him lightly on the lips. She then turned and walked back up the stairs. Halfway up, she stopped, turned, and looked at him. "Call me down when you're finished."

Ron groaned and walked back to the table he was "working" at. After deciding that he didn't want to spend his entire Saturday working on Potions, he set out to finish his essay and he actually got it done right before the rest of the Gryffindors started piling into the common room between breakfast and whatever activities they were planning that day.

Ron quickly gathered his notes, essay, quill, and ink and went up to his room to put them away. When he came downstairs, he spotted Ginny and walked up to her.

"Ginny, can you go up and tell Hermione that I finished my essay so she can come down?"

"Woah…Ron, you finished an essay on a _Saturday_?In the _morning_? Whatever that girl does to get you to do homework, it must work really well!"

"Can you just go get Hermione please?

"Sure, bro…calm down," Ginny said as she turned to get up the stairs and fetch Hermione.

Ron sat on the chair by the fireplace and waited for Hermione to come down. Harry spied his red-headed friend and walked over.

"Wow…you're not attached to Hermione's face? This is a new development!" he teased.

"Shut up, Harry. She went to her room until I finished the essay for Snape. Ginny's bringing her down now."

"You finished your essay? Ron, you _do_ know it's Saturday, right? Are you feeling ok?" Harry teased again.

Yeah, yeah, you all think that's so impossible. What can I say? She's a good influence on me."

"She wouldn't let you kiss her until you finished, right?"

"No, I…ok, yeah…how did you know?"

"Typical girl: she can get you to do anything she wants by withholding what _you_ want."

"I'm not even going to think of how you know that…it just better not be with Ginny…"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's statement and changed the subject, "So today's the day, huh? You're going to give her that ring?"

"Yup, today's the day…today's the day."

"You nervous?"

"Nervous? Me? No, of course not!" Ron said, receiving a look from Harry to which he responded with, "Ok, maybe a little bit."

"Well, I hope all goes well, mate, but Ginny's coming down so I gotta go."

"Yeah, thanks mate…see ya."

After Harry walked away with Ginny, Ron got up and watched as Hermione came down the stairs, but what he saw was not expected by anyone except apparently Ginny who had turned around and smiled at Hermione before walking out of the portrait hole with Harry. Ron saw that Hermione changed her clothes into something that couldn't be hers, but he didn't care because she looked great in them. All heads turned as it was a very strange thing to see Hermione Granger, queen of structure, properness, and modesty wearing a blue spaghetti strap top with tight jeans, but it definitely made Ron's jaw drop…literally.

"Uh, Ron? What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked when she got to the foot of the stairs.

Ron snapped out of his gaze and immediately took both of Hermione's hands in his and pulled her close to him. He smiled and said, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong. You just…you look absolutely breath-taking." Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

She pulled away after a few seconds and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Ron," was her only reply.

"Come on, I finished my essay and now I want to have a special day with my beautiful girlfriend," Ron said, letting go of one of her hands and beginning to walk out of the common room with her other hand entwined in his.

They walked in silence for a while, but Hermione's curiosity got a hold of her and she had to ask Ron:

"Ronald, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you outside so we can take a broom ride around the grounds."

"Ron, you know I don't like heights…" Hermione trailed off, becoming nervous.

As they walked outside into the sunshine, Ron replied, "I know, 'Mione, but that's why we're taking one broom. You'll be on with me and I'll hold onto you. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you," Ron finished as they reached the Quidditch pitch where Ron left his broomstick. He grabbed his fairly new Cleansweep and mounted it, gently pulling Hermione closer so she could get on in front of him. She hesitated slightly, but after hearing him whisper "Trust me" again, she succumbed and sat in front of him on the broom. He wrapped one arm around her tightly and prepared to use the other one to steer with.

"You ready?" he whispered into her ear before he kissed her cheek.

Hermione nodded her head and Ron prepared for flight.

"Hold on," he said as he pushed off from the ground and soared first to twenty feet, then thirty. At forty feet, he stopped rising and flew around carefully as to not scare Hermione.

"Are you ok, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he left the Quidditch pitch and began to fly around the other parts of the grounds.

"Yeah, Ron…I'm ok. This is actually pretty fun," Hermione replied, turning her head and smiling at Ron before she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and turned back around.

Ron took them up another twenty feet and flew above the lake. He felt Hermione stiffen and he tightened his grip on her slightly to make her feel a little more secure. He lowered them slowly about five feet and he felt Hermione relax as he continued to fly around the lake.

After a while of flying, Ron was getting tired and he thought maybe he should land and get on with the rest of the day. He headed back for the Quidditch pitch and lowered to the ground. Thirty feet…twenty…ten…and then they put their feet on the ground and dismounted. Ron leaned his broom against the bleachers then grabbed Hermione's hand and took her beneath the bleachers. He sat down and pulled her on top of him. With her sitting on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him, placing her hands on his.

"So, I hope I didn't scare you too much today," Ron said directly into Hermione's ear.

"Well, you did at first, but it was fun. Thanks for taking me out there, Ron. I don't know why I was so scared; I always feel safe in your arms."

Ron turned her around so she was sideways. He cupped his right hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his. At first, they kissed lightly, but it progressed as Hermione tangled her hands in Ron's hair and deepened the kiss. At one point, Ron lay on his back and Hermione followed, lying on top of him. Hermione's hands untangled from Ron's hair and found their way under his shirt. _Quidditch has done a lot of good for his body!_ Hermione thought as she felt his sculpted chest. She broke the kiss briefly while she removed Ron's shirt. She moved back to resume the kiss, but Ron wanted to speak.

"Why, Miss Granger…quite the scarlet woman, aren't you?" Ron said playfully as he flipped Hermione around on her back and lay on top of her.

"That's right; I'm your own personal scarlet woman. Now come here," Hermione replied as she put her hand on the back of Ron's neck and pulled his mouth back down to hers.

Now that Ron was on top, it was his turn to take control. He moved his hands under Hermione's shirt, but he knew from numerous snogs what his boundaries were with her. He kept his hands around her waist and rubbed his thumbs against her stomach. Deciding that maybe she wouldn't mind this time, Ron began to slowly move Hone of his hands up. He reached his destination and cupped her breast, but suddenly she jolted and broke the kiss by gently pushing against his chest. He removed his hands from inside her shirt and they both sat up.

"Ron…" she started.

"No, Hermione…it's ok. I went too fast and it won't happen again, ok?"

"Ron, I'm just not ready for that yet, ok?"

"Yeah, 'Mione, I understand perfectly. Let's just go up to my room for a second; I have to get something for our lunch," Ron said as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He stood up and held out a hand for Hermione to help her up.

The two began walking back to Gryffindor Tower in a slightly uncomfortable silence. _I screwed it all up! Great, now I left a horrible impression on her and she's never going to accept the promise ring from me!_ Ron thought, angry at himself for pushing his limits on today of all days.

"Aconite," Hermione said when they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. They entered the common room and saw that a lot of Gryffindors were out enjoying their Saturday. The ones inside were playing Exploding Snap or Chess, talking, or…snogging?

"Bloody hell! That's Harry and Ginny! What are they doing!" Ron was fuming again and Hermione had to physically restrain him from storming over and separating the lovebirds.

"Ronald, you know what they're doing…or did you forget already? Remember? We just came back from it…?" Hermione smiled mischievously and pulled Ron toward the stairs.

When Hermione finally got Ron up the stairs into his room, he let loose.

"I swear if Harry does with Ginny what I do with you…" he trailed off, but Hermione didn't need to hear the end of his threat to know what Ron wanted to do to Harry.

"Ron…Ginny and Harry have the right to do what they want. They're in a relationship and you gave them you're blessing. Harry's your best friend and he's not going to do anything to disrespect Ginny, so you need to just calm down, ok?"

"I guess you're right, 'Mione. I always get so mad when it comes to Ginny, but I'm her big brother and I don't want anything to happen to her," he said as he stepped forward and held her tightly against him for a strong hug.

"I know, Ron, and it's sweet that you care so much, but Harry's a nice guy; he'll take good care of her."

They pulled apart and he kissed her lightly. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Ron. What did you need to get?"

"Oh, yeah. It's over here," he said, gesturing toward a picnic basket he packed the night before.

"Oh, Ron, you're taking me on a picnic? That's so incredibly sweet!" Hermione said before she flung her arms around him and kissed him.

Ron gave her his lopsided grin and replied, "Well, you told me you liked them and today's so beautiful that I thought it'd be perfect."

Hermione just smiled at how caring he could be when he wanted. Ron grabbed the picnic basket it one hand and Hermione's hand in his other and guided her out of the door and down the stairs. In the Common Room, Ron and Hermione passed by Ginny and Harry, who had broken apart after Ron and Hermione went up the stairs, on their way to the portrait hole. Ron saw Harry mouth "good luck" and he smiled nervously in return.

Ron led Hermione out of the Common Room, through the corridors and eventually, outside under a big oak tree.

He pulled a big blanket out of the basket and laid it down on the grass and motioned for Hermione to sit. Then he sat on the opposite side of the blanket and began pulling out the contents of the basket and laying them out on the blanket. He took out containers filled with chicken sandwiches, chips¹, carrots, and chocolate éclairs and strawberries for dessert. He also pulled out two bottles of butterbeer. He laid everything out on the blanket and conjured two lit candles in the center of the blanket.

"Wow, Ron, this looks great! Did you make all of this?" Hermione said in awe.

"Well, I bought some of it, but the only magic I used was the candles. I did everything else the muggle way. And let me tell you: it was exhausting!"

Hermione giggled and replied, "Ron, you're so cute! So, can we eat now?"

"Absolutely…I'm starved!" Ron replied as he grabbed his sandwich and began chowing down.

Hermione smiled and began eating her own food. They continued eating with light conversation here and there. Ron talked about Quidditch for a little bit and Hermione talked about schoolwork, so they were both equally bored at times, but they also shared some interesting conversation about other random topics that neither knew how they arrived at them.

When the main courses were finished, Ron cleared the plates and put them back into the picnic basket. He saw that the candles were getting low so he vanished them and conjured up two new ones as he and Hermione started their dessert. Hermione tried to grab a chocolate éclair, but Ron stopped her and grabbed the one she was going to take.

"Ron…" Hermione started, confused as to why Ron wouldn't let her take an éclair.

"Come here," Ron requested, motioning to the spot right next to him. Hermione, definitely confused, moved across the blanket to where Ron told her to. She sat down and he draped her legs sideways over his.

"Eat up," he said as he took the éclair that was in his hand and began to feed Hermione.

She giggled and opened her mouth, but couldn't figure out why it tasted so much better than they usually do. _It must be because the love of my life is feeding me…wait! The love of my life? I can't think that…no way! That's just setting me up for heartbreak! There's no way he feels that way about me!_

"Uh, Hermione? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I said 'are you alright?' You look worried about something."

"I'm alright, Ron. That éclair was really good, but I'm sure you're hungry, too," she said as she picked up a strawberry and fed him. He immediately fed her another bite of éclair and then kissed her.

"There we go," he said as they broke apart, "chocolate and strawberries…a perfect combination…almost as perfect as us."

Hermione smiled and blushed as she looked down. She didn't want him to see her like this, but he lifted her head up gently by her chin and made her look at him.

"You _do_ think we're perfect together, don't you?" Ron asked, getting slightly worried. _Maybe I misread her feelings. Maybe this is just a fling for her and she doesn't care about me as much as I do about her! I guess it's time to find out!_

"Of course I do, Ron. I'm happier when I'm with you than anywhere else," she confessed, turning pinker still.

"Well, good," Ron started as he reached into the picnic basket and pulled out the two rings which he had wrapped in his jacket. He put his on his right ring finger and said, "Then I can give you this," he finished, holding the ring in his hand and showing it to her.

"Ron…is that a –"

"It's a promise ring, Hermione. I picked it up during our last Hogsmeade visit when you went off with Ginny and Luna. Now, I know we fight sometimes – ok, we fight a lot – but I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone and I want to let you know that I'm serious about us and I'm serious about this relationship. This isn't an engagement ring," _not yet, anyway_, he thought before continuing, "but it definitely means something. Even when we fight, I wanted a way to remember the love we have for each other and how much we care no matter how annoyed or angry we get. As long as you wear this ring and I wear mine, we'll be reminded of our love and it should help us get through the hard times. So, will you accept it?"

By the end of Ron's speech, Hermione's eyes were tearing up and she was having a hard time keeping herself composed, but somehow she got words to form and she answered him with:

"Ron, of course I'll accept it! But promise rings are supposed to be inexpensive…how could you spend so much money –"

"Because I love you and you're worth every penny," he picked up her right hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. He let go of her hand and leaned in to give her a small kiss. When they broke apart, Hermione looked directly into Ron's ice blue eyes and said:

"Ronald Weasley, sometimes you can be the most insensitive wart I've ever met and then you just take me by complete surprise and do something so wonderful!"

Ron listened to her and didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered and his confusion was reflected in his face.

"But that's why I love you so much!" Hermione assured him before she leaned over to him and caught him in a tight embrace.

Ron breathed in the scent of Hermione's hair and perfume, thinking _I must be the luckiest guy in the world._

Hermione tilted her hand so that she could see her new ring while she was hugging Ron and thought _I must be the luckiest girl in the world._

They broke their hug and sat on the blanket under the oak tree for another half hour before they decided it was probably time to head back up to the Common Room. Ron started to put away the picnic stuff and with Hermione helping him it went by pretty fast. When everything was packed, Ron picked up the basket and reached down for Hermione's hand to help her up. He put his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked toward the castle and up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"Aconite," they both said together, neither of them able to wipe the smiles from their faces.

They walked into the common room to find that only Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and a few unknown first-years were down there. Ginny spotted Hermione and immediately walked over to her.

"I'm going to put this basket upstairs; I'll be right back," Ron said, letting go of Hermione and making his way up the stairs to his dorm.

"Hermione, you look really happy…do I even _want_ to know what you've been doing with my brother all day?"

"Ginny! No, not what you're thinking…Ron planned a great day for me and then he gave me this," she said, showing Ginny the ring.

"Oh my gosh! Hermione, we're going to be sisters!"

Hermione turned pink and replied, "No, Ginny…well, not yet, anyway…this is a promise ring from your brother. I guess it basically means that we're in love and our relationship is serious."

"Then I guess it's only a matter of time until we _are_ sisters."

"Boy, I hope so, Ginny…I really love him."

"Just promise me one thing: try not to kill him the next time he's a royal git to you, ok?"

Hermione giggled and replied, "I promise."

IN RON'S DORM

Ron opened the door to his room and found Harry sitting on his bed.

"Hey, mate," Ron greeted as he put the picnic basket down by his bed.

"So, I'm guessing by the huge smile on your face that all went well?"

"Everything went great! She accepted the ring and she's probably downstairs right now telling Ginny everything."

"Ginny's downstairs? Great; she went to the library for a while and I didn't know when she'd be back. Let's go join them down there."

"Sure, mate, let's go."

Ron began to walk to the door, but stopped when he felt Harry grab his arm.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Before we go down there, I need you to promise me something. We both care for Hermione a lot: you as a girlfriend and me as a sister, so I just want you to promise me that you'll take good care of her and for Merlin's sake try not to be a royal git to her."

"I promise, Harry…you know I will."

"Ok, then let's go down there."

The two walked down the stairs, spotted their girlfriends and walked over. Ron and Hermione wrapped their arms around each other like they had before, while Harry and Ginny linked hands.

Ron looked down at Hermione and she looked up at him and they both smiled. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and left through the portrait hole, leaving Ron and Hermione in the Common Room. They walked over to the couch and sat close together on it.

"Hermione…"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Promise me you won't take off you're ring as long as you are in love with me?"

"I promise, Ron. As long as you promise that _you_ won't take off your ring as long as you're in love with me."

"I Promise, Hermione…I'll never take it off."

They smiled at each other, shared a quick kiss and sat on the couch together for hours.

------------------------------------------

_¹ By "chips" I mean French Fries, which is what they're called in the UK, if you didn't know_

_I hope you enjoyed my fic and please read my other one, Wedding Day, which I will hopefully update soon. I will also be writing more in the future, so make sure to look out for those! _

_Also, you guys should check out harrypotter-boards . com and come join our discussion on Romione in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop! Make sure to type in _feesha724_ in the box that asks who referred you!_

_Again, thanks for reading!_


End file.
